Through The Universe
by Maya the Phoenix
Summary: Usagi and Minako get sucked up to a dimension where Sailor Moon is fiction! What dimension you ask? Ours of course!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Maya The Phoenix: Yeah, it's my next story, so what?

Usagi: Next being the one you written or the one you posted?

Minako: Obviously the one he posted...

Rei: Odango Atama! You ditz!

Usagi: What a meanie! -BWAH- (Starts crying loudly)

Mamoru: -soothingly- It's ok Usako

Usagi: -sniffles- Really?

(Mamoru and Usagi kisses)

Senshi + Youmas + All other villain out there: AAWWWW...

Random Voice From Nowhere: Sailor Moon does not belong to Maya The Phoenix, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

All (Except for Mamoru and Usagi, who were going to a bed, still kissing): Don't ruin the moment!

Random Voice From Nowhere: Pervs...

P.S. Let's say this happened after Chaos.

* * *

"Come on Usagi, we're going to be late!" Minako panted out. Right... As you guessed, Minako and Usagi were late for yet another Senshi meeting.

"Yes, I'm running as fast as I CAN!" Usagi shouted as, with a sudden burst of adrenaline, ran faster than ever before, and ever will.

They ran until they reached the park. Or that is— until they heard a voice in the park screaming for help

"HELP!" The girl screamed. (WTH)

Usagi suddenly stopped, only to find out that she almost ran into a pole. Minako stopped too, sliding to the ground. They saw a girl being held up on the neck by a Youma.

"Minako" Usagi said, taking out her brooch.

Minako nodded

"Moon Eternal..."

"Venus Crystal Power..."

"Make Up!" The two blondes shouted, emitting a strange light. As the light died down, The youma, a strange beast that looked like Sailor Galaxia except her whole body was made out of gold-crystallite stuff and her voice sounded like a dog barking, saw that there were 2 silhouettes standing on the place of the 2 blonds. When the light disappeared completely, the Youma recognized the figures as...

"Senshi!"

" Of course!" Sailor Venus cried out

" I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said, with her hands at her usual pose. ( OK, Here comes the crappy part. I'm not good at writing action scenes so, yeah... It's crappy.)

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" The respective Senshi shouted as she hurled the incoming attack to the opponent.

The Youma narrowed (her or its) eyes as it dodge the attack to the left sending out an incoming ball of energy to Usa— I mean Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, being a full-time klutz was able to klutz out sanding an accidental burst of energy to the Youma, having no where to run cause a tree was at her side, and the attack at another, got hit by the full blast of the energy.

"Starlight Honeymoon Thera— oof" Sailor Moon winced in pain as another ball of dark energy hit her, making her drop the wand.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried out as she felt an energy surge coming from the youma. She turned to see what was coming and saw a great fireball directly at her.

Sailor Venus closed her eyes as the burning heat passed her body, giving her burns.

When the heat passed, Sailor Venus opened her eyes again to see the youma taking the unconscious Sailor Moon.

"NOOO!" The blonde cried out as she went for the youma, who was entering a portal it had created. She pulled herself to the youma and got sucked in.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: Yay! That's one chapter done

Haruka: (Healing Usagi, while staring angrily at me) How dare you do that to Koneko!

Usagi: -Was magically revived after being dragged back- Ouch! Haruka!

Michiru: Haruka, calm down.

Rei: (Healing Minako) She has a point though, Michiru. She injured them.

Setsuna: (Dragging the youma) Being the princess, I'm sure she'll get through.

Youma: (smugly) I did a good job though

Maya The Phoenix: I Know Right! -gives youma a high five)

Random Voice From Nowhere: MYP, look at the senshi.

(Maya The Phoenix looked to see all senshi glaring at him while the villains -except Diamond who was also glaring at him- were giving him a good job sign)

Maya The Phoenix: err...

Beryl: Keep up the good work!

Diamond: I will KILL YOU!

Senshi: Us too!

Maya the Phoenix: Damn it! (Runs)

Galaxia: (Rolling her eyes) R&R... Please. Suggestions and constructive criticism are accepted. Flames too... I hope


	2. Chapter 2: Conventions and Surprises

**In a dark, lonely, cramped space...**

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: (Whisper tone) Hey Guys! I'm here with the next chapter and a huge, large Buster Sword that's still keeping me alive from the...

Diamond: Find him! He could not have gone that far!

Senshi: Hai.

Usagi: Please spare him...

Maya the Phoenix: ... Well... You know who...

(Receives a text message)

[They're on to you!

-Galaxia]

(Maya the Phoenix looks up and saw an eye peeping through the closet door.)

Michiru: I found him!

Maya The Phoenix: -.- Why... why... why does it have to end like this... Oh yeah... I have a large SWORD!

(Comes charging out)

Random Voice From Nowhere: Maya the Phoenix does not own and may **NEVER** own Sailor Moon and Kamisama Hajimemashita considering that he is going to die right now.

Maya the Phoenix: Don't Worry, I'll Esca—

Sailor Uranus: Uranus World Shaking

Random Voice From Nowhere: Start the Story!

* * *

A green, swirly-kind-of-like-portal-stuff surrounded them as they floated around in space.

Currently, an angry-looking sailor suited girl was following (stalking :O) a monster that was holding another unconscious sailor suited girl whom everyone can recognize as Sailor Moon.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The blonde haired girl yelled a a whip suddenly appeared out of thin air. The youma, who had its backed turned the whole time saw the attack pass by her shoulder... missed.

Minako sweat dropped. "Ok, let's try that again. Venus Love-Me Chain!" The youma, who turned around got the full blow of the said attack on her chest, causing it to yelp out in pain, dropping Usagi onto the ground.. well it looked like she floated.

Sailor Venus saw this chance and tied it to her whip.

"Sailor Moon!" She cried out in relief that she was now safe.

"Yes, Mamo-Chan?" Usagi mumbled as she continued her sleep

Sailor Venus chuckled. Usagi will never change. Never.

The youma growled, breaking Sailor Venus out of her reverie.

The said senshi saw the youma, walked... wait... floated to it, and shouted "Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The said attack sliced through the youma, almost obliterating it.

The youma started disappearing to small particles. As it disappeared, the portal also started closing, as Minako observed. The not-so-ditzy blonde widened her eyes. Flying as fast as she could, she grabbed Usagi by the hand and made her hug the senshi's neck. However, due to Usagi's klutz infection, Minako received a klutz attack. Tumbling, she "tripped" out of the green, swirly-kind-of-like-portal into far out the Earths atmosphere, detransforming her and Usagi in the process. The last thing she saw was the portal closing completely, never to be opened unless another youma decides to pass by.

* * *

Minako fluttered her eyes open as fast as a runner running on the Olympics. Many thoughts were racing to her head. _Where was she? Where is Usagi? Did anyone see us being detransformed? What time is it? Were Rei and the others worried about us? Is Usagi alright? Did anyone look for us?_ Her complete mess for thoughts were broken with Usagi yawning.

Minako looked around and saw that they were in a dark alley. A really dark alley.

"Yawn... That was one good night's sleep..." Usagi said to herself. She turned and saw Minako staring at her.

"Oh, hey Minak— AHH! Minako! EH! The Senshi Meeting! Gah! The Youma!" She shouted,like a scared little child.

"Hush...hush... Don't worry Usagi, I've already taken care of the youma. I don't know where we are but we're soon going to find out as soon as we get out of these alley."

"What about Rei and the others? They'll skin us alive!" Usagi said worriedly. She sniffled, the tears started coming out

"Don't worry. I'm sure when we're going to explain, they'll forgive us." Minako said comfortingly

"O*sniffle*k... Let's get out of this alley!" Usagi said with new found confidence and hope.

* * *

After they had walked fir what seemed to be about 5 minutes, they saw a light.

"There it is!" Minako cried out to Usagi!

"Come on!" Usagi shouted as she ran to the exit.

The light glimmered for a moment and almost blinded thier eyes, but soon got used to it.

They finally opened their eyes and saw that they were in a convention. An Anime convention. Full of many Japanese cosplayers.

Usagi squealed in joy, dragged Minako by her collar and said "Let's have some **fun...**" emphasizing on the fun part.

"Uhh... Usagi, we still have a meeting remember?"

"Oh, Yeah! I totally forgot about that. Let me just buy one manga PLEASSEEEEEEEE?" Usagi asked with irresistible eyes.

"Fine..." Minako agreed "But hurry it up!" She added.

"Usagi went to a stall full of manga collection, and carefully hand picked one named _ Kamisama_ Hajimemashita.

"Ooooh... Good choice." The vendor, Yasuko Kuramoto, said.

"I'll pick this one!" She shouted.

Yasuko smiled. "You know," she started, "You cosplay and act like my favorite Anime character."

_'What?' _Minako thought '_Favorite Anime Character? I have a bad feeling about this_.

"Who?" Usagi asked, feeling proud that she could act like a legit Anime/Manga character.

"Usagi Tsukino from the anime 'Sailor Moon'" Yasuko said.

Usagi gagged.

Minako paled.

"W-what?" Usagi managed to croak out "S-s-sailor Moon...?"

"You mean you never heard of it?" The vendor asked completely surprised. Yasuko pulled out a Manga and gave it to Usagi.

Usagi got paler each second, and with a thud, she fainted holding the manga Sailor Moon in her hand with an exact, if not, almost, drawing of her on the cover.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: Have mercy...

Haruka: Hahahahaha! (Glares) You think I would!?

Maya the Phoenix: Umm... Yes? (Puppy dog eyes)

Haruka: Argh.. No... The cuteness... Alright We forgive you, right senshi?

Senshi + Diamond: Hai!

Yasuko: That turned out different than expected

Random Voice From Nowhere: R&R Please. We need more reviews for more motivation. Suggestions WELCOME... Flames could get a slot... but ust maybe.


	3. Chapter 3:Rants and Conversations

_**In a strange/mysterious**_** room...**

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: -Works hard- Damn it!

Usagi: -stares- What? What are you doing? Where are we anyway? -Pokes a computer-

Maya the Phoenix: Trying to balance school and fanfic writing... Stop! This is my room...

Ami: Remember! School comes first.

Usagi: (Gasps)

Maya the Phoenix: Hm... I'm starting to double think school...

Ami:NO!

Maya the Phoenix: Never mind. I'm gonna study.

Random Voice From Nowhere: Sailor Moon is NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

Review Replies (Skip if you want):

Silvermoonlightbunny: Thanks for encouraging me!

Fire ShrineMaiden: I'll try and insert you to the story somehow...

* * *

"That Odango Atama! Always being late for no good reason... I'll kill her!" A purple haired priestess ranted.

"Now, now, Rei. All of us are worried for those two blondes, but you don't see us ranting about those blondes." A blue haired girl, Ami, said nonchalantly.

"At least we confirmed the theory about blondes being dumb!" The unusually tall brunette, Makoto, said, trying to cheer the mood.

"Haha... Very funny Makoto." Ami replied in a sarcastic way.

"Girls, calm down. I'm very sure that Usako and Minako have a very good reason for being late." A midnight-black haired man, assuming role of the leader, shouted.

"And what is that reason, O-so-mighty highness Mamoru?" The priestess, asked, in a defying tone

"Don't argue Rei, majority wins." Ami sighed.

"Rei looked around for a moment and took a deep breath. "Fine. But when I see them, they owe me."

* * *

"So that's what happened?" A turquoise haired teenager replied.

"Yes... And please don't tell anyone who we are... just say that we are your American cousins." One of the "blondes" Ami was referring to, Minako Aino, was pleading.

"Of course!" The girl, Yasuko replied, flashing a grin.

On the bed in the corner of the room slept a peaceful Usagi Tsukino.

"How are we going to wake her up? She's been asleep for 13 hours already..."

"That's what I'm here for!" Minako instantly replied. "Usagi, here are some smoothies!" The blonde yelled.

"Smoothies!? Where!?" A now present and alert Usagi dashed from the bed.

"Good... You're finally awake." Yasuko said, smiling

"Where are my smoothies..." Usagi sniffled, barely containing the tears coming from her eyes while all had a sweat drop.

"Usagi... we have more important matters to discuss than a simple smoothie." Minako told her.

"Like what...?" Usagi asked.

Minako pointed to a wall in the room. "That." She stated.

Usagi turned and gasped at what she saw. There was a picture of her, her scouts, Mamo-chan and a mean-looking Galaxia with letters scribbled near edge saying "Sailor Moon SS"

"Oh... that." Usagi sniffled again. "I want to go home!"

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you home..." Yasuko replied.

"Thanks... by the way... Who are you?" Usagi wondered.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet... My name is Kuramoto Yasuko, (Japanese say their last names first... I think.) The number 1 Sailor Moon fan out there!"

"Number one meaning... You read all the chapters of the manga?" Minako asked.

"Yup. Read AND Watched the Anime version." Yasuko said gleefully, not believing she was really talking to Minako.

"Usagi, we might be able to extract useful information out of her..." Minako whispered to Usagi.

"Ahem. So you say you read and watched all episodes of Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked in a leader like voice.

"Well, yes." Yasuko replied plainly.

"Who was our last enemy?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Galaxia and Chaos" Yasuko answered sumgly.

"So that's how you play?" Usagi's eyes sparkled.

'I sense something bad brewing.' Minako thought

And thus started the trivia war.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: Sorry if it was long, short, crappy, and etc... If only school wasn't so tough...

Usagi: -In a comforting tone- Of course not...

Maya the Phoenix: Are you Sure?

Yasuko: Of course :)

Maya the Phoenix: If you say so...

Random Voice From Nowhere: Read and Review! Constructive criticisms and Normal ones are OK... But We'll try to find a place for FLAMES too...


End file.
